


Day Five

by TrickyVicky3



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Subspace, affirmations through sex, kind of, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: “I close my eyes and you don’t heal”-“I close my eyes and you’re lying there, you’re not moving - and - your eyes, your eyes are so empty”.OrFive days after they escape Merrick’s, Joe and Nicky share their feelings via emotional sex.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	Day Five

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing! Please enjoy!
> 
> This was semi inspired by a scene from God’s Own Country. Sorry not sorry 😂

-

It takes Nicky five days to come to him.

They’re far too busy for the first two; exiling Booker and escaping the country really takes it out of them. 

On day three they split with Nile and Andy, hugging their goodbyes with a stern reminder to Andy to please stay safe. 

It softens the blow of parting knowing that the two women have each other. 

Nile, the baby of the group, is already so fiercely protective of Andy that both men feel confident in her abilities. 

Even if Andy accepts this all begrudgingly.

“I’ve forgotten more-“

“-ways to kill than whole armies will ever learn, yes, we know”. 

And then they’re gone, and Joe and Nicky are alone. 

They spend day four sleeping. 

Or trying to anyway.

Joe loses count of the amount of times he wakes up, Nicky’s name on his lips, his hand already outreached, searching for his lover.

He knows it’s the same for Nicky, he can feel him shudder awake several times, can hear the hitch in his breath as he calms down, the line of Joe’s body behind him a reassuring touch. 

They don’t need to speak, curled up against each other, there isn’t a part of them that’s not touching. 

Touch is as much a comfort between them as words can be.

Day five dawns to a chorus of birds tweeting their pleasure at the rising sun. 

Like the birds, Joe and Nicky both wake early, although neither of them claim to feel particularly refreshed. 

Nicky has first shower, staying in there for what seems like an hour while Joe lies in bed sketching. 

Joe knows that Nicky’s mind wanders when he washes, but he doesn’t mind the time, god knows Nicky deserves some peace after what they’ve been through.

Once he’s out Nicky goes to the local supermarket to get ‘minimal supplies’ otherwise known as ‘the entire shop’ while Joe makes a sweep of the safe house top to bottom, checking for leftover food and clothes from the last time they were here.

He gives it a cursory clean while he’s at it, checking the gas is still working as he sweeps years worth of dust from the floors.

By the time Nicky has returned he’s changed the sheets on their bed and had a proper shower for the first time in almost two weeks. 

He had stayed in there, head bowed underneath the spray, fingers flexing at the tiling for almost half an hour, wishing the water could wash away the memories of the hurt they’d endured. 

Nicky is quiet when he gets back in, when he passes Joe, who’s sat in front on the television watching a replay of a match from three seasons ago, he runs his hand along the line of Joe’s shoulders, pausing to thread his fingers through Joe’s now unruly hair.

He moves to head towards the kitchen but Joe catches his hand before he can completely disappear, and brings his palm to his face, placing a lazy, open-mouthed kiss to it before letting him go.

Nicky smiles softly at him, face flushed red as he walks away. 

Joe watches him go.

And waits.

It doesn’t take long.

He feels, rather than sees, Nicky come up behind him. He reaches around Joe where he’s sat in the chair and places a soft kiss at the base of his neck.

Joe hums approvingly, tilting his neck to the side in encouragement. Nicky smiles against his skin, teasing his teeth along the knob of Joe’s spine.

He bites once, twice, and licks a path to Joe’s jaw, sucking a bruise that disappears as quickly as it rises.

When Joe feels his breath on his cheek he turns his face towards him, capturing his lips in a slow, un-hurried kiss. 

Nicky being Nicky, he quickens it almost immediately, his mouth opening for Joe’s easily, eagerly welcoming him in. 

Joe’s tongue dances along Nicky’s, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks him in, almost desperately. 

Nicky whines, a high, needy noise that makes Joe’s body twitch, a wave of want going through him with a suddenness that almost takes him by surprise. 

Nicky manoeuvres around the chair, wriggling his way into Joe’s lap, legs either side of Joe’s. 

He brings his hands up to cup Joe’s jaw, fingers digging tightly into the space where his beard becomes stubble, lining his neck. 

His thumbs stroke along his cheekbones reverently. 

Joe’s hands go to Nicky’s waist, acting upon nine-hundred years of instinct as he squeezes Nicky’s hips sharply, pinching playfully at the hard planes of flesh on offer there.

Nicky huffs into his mouth, biting at his lip, then his cheek, his ear lobe. Joe’s head falls back against the chair, mouth agape, eyes half-lidded, revealing more of his neck to Nicky, a silent plea for ~more~.

Nicky obliges, sucking sweetly at Joe’s Adam’s apple, licking at the sweat that’s starting to gather in the dips of his collarbone.

Joe’s hands tug at Nicky’s t-shirt, moving it up and off without protest, leaving Nicky shirtless in his lap. 

Nicky grins, tugging at Joe’s shirt in retaliation. Joe leans forwards, shrugging it off with ease, bring his bare chest into contact with Nicky’s.

They groan in sync,their bodies press together perfectly. Nicky crowds Joe back against the chair, his sweaty back sticking to it almost uncomfortably.

Nicky kisses him again, one hand at the arch of his throat, holding him back against the headrest. It presses down, not hard enough to bruise, but with enough pressure to be a warning - don’t move.

Joe obeys willingly.

Nicky’s other hand goes to joe’s hair, pulling tightly until Joe goes pliant beneath him.

They kiss and they kiss and Joe can’t stop running his hands along Nicky’s body; his chest, his arms, around the skin of his stomach to the planes of his back. 

Nicky’s hips cant forwards a little when Joe’s fingers skim down under the waistband of his jeans. They’re on too tight for Joe to really commit to the action, but just getting Nicky to jump like that is worth it.

Nicky runs his hands down Joe’s chest, pulling back from the kiss to struggle with Joe’s belt buckle, awkwardly squashed between them.

Joe laughs as Nicky’s hands fumble and he lets out a huff when he can’t get it open.

“You know...”

His voice is wrecked, raw and scratchy from over a day of no use followed by a thorough assault from Nicky’s tongue.

“We have a bed in the other room”

He raises an eyebrow, eyes subtly following a droplet of sweat as it drops from Nicky’s hair onto his collarbone, and down his abs.

Joe reaches out with his thumb and intercepts it, bringing it to his mouth to suck it off.

Nicky breathes in hard through his nose, his eyes tracking where Joe’s thumb disappears into the warm, inviting space of his mouth. 

Nicky takes ahold of his hand, pulling Joe’s thumb from his mouth and putting it into his instead. 

Joe moans appreciatively as Nicky licks along the pad, his teeth scraping along the joints. He slips his thumb out of Nicky’s mouth, cupping his face and rubbing saliva along his jawline.

“Bed, now”

This time when he speaks his voice is even rougher, arousal evident even in the short statement.

Nicky grins, pressing a quick kiss to Joe’s hand before he pushes off him to stand up.

He slips backwards with ease, dragging Joe up with him, bringing him for another kiss as they work their way towards the bedroom.

It should be difficult, manoeuvring their way past several pieces of furniture, up a flight of stairs and onto the bed.

But he’s had nine-hundred years of kissing this man in his arms. 

Nine-hundred years of dancing, eyes closed, past objects and people and ignoring anything and everything that isn’t Nicolo, makes the journey quick and easy.

Nicky’s hands make their way down Joe’s body, pinching his nipples before sliding down to his hips, pulling on the belt loops of his jeans.

Joe meanwhile can’t let go of Nicky’s face, it’s hard, considering their faces are pressed together with an eagerness that hinges upon desperation, but he threads his fingers through Nicky’s hair, rubbing over the crown of his head. 

He presses his fingers in the spot where Nicky’s head exploded under that bastard Keane’s gun. 

As if sensing where Joe’s thoughts are going Nicky pulls back, just before they hit the bed, he grips Joe’s hips.

“Look at me”

Joe’s eyes open, locking with Nicky’s blue-grey ones, passion and desire mixing with righteous fury. 

“I am here”

Nicky moves his hands so that they now cradle Joe’s face, a direct mirror to how Joe is holding him.

“When I close my eyes I keep seeing it, seeing you-“

Joe murmurs in Arabic, so quietly anyone else would struggle to hear him but Nicky knows, Nicky always knows.

“Tell me baby” Nicky matches his Arabic, “Talk to me”.

Joe blinks back tears, kissing Nicky again, pressing him gently back onto the bed and covering his body with his own.

He straddles Nicky’s lap, his hands tracing a path along his body. 

Nicky’s hands fall to his side, and he watches Joe watch him, his eyes sharp and so beautiful, as Joe looks upon him, he waits.

Joe breathes deeply, his fingers drawing a line along Nicky’s stomach where a scar should be; the first place he ever killed Nicky.

“I close my eyes and you don’t heal” 

He leans down to press a kiss to that same spot. Carefully, he moves to unbuckle Nicky’s jeans.

“I close my eyes and you’re lying there, you’re not moving - and - your eyes, your eyes are so empty”.

He pulls Nicky’s jeans and underwear down and off together in one go, throwing them into the corner, leaving Nicky naked in front of him.

“There’s so much blood, and brain and bone and you’re not moving, I can’t bear it, please Nicky-”

Nicky reaches down, gripping Joe’s chin between his thumb and forefinger; forcing him to look up at him.

“I am here my love, we came back, together”

Joe smiles, wriggling his way down Nicky’s body.

“Together”

And without warning he takes Nicky in his mouth.

His reaction is instantaneous, as it always is. He throws his head back, his neck tight like the string of a bow, pulling a rigid line through his whole body. 

Joe smirks as well as he can around Nicky’s cock and loosens his throat, dropping down so that his nose nestles in the tight curls at the base.

Nicky moans, a beautiful, blossoming sound that sends shivers along Joe’s spine; Nicky’s here, he’s alive, he’s okay.

Nicky’s legs tremble beneath Joe and he splays his hands on them to keep them still, stroking a finger along the delicate skin at the inside of one of his thighs. 

Nicky jumps at that, letting out a quick laugh that cuts off, tapering into a breathy moan. 

When Nicky moves Joe looks up at him, he’s tried to sit up, resting on one elbow while his other hand comes to stroke Joe’s hair, pulling in that sweetly painful way he knows Joe likes. 

Joe moans appreciatively around Nicky’s dick, seeking out eye contact with him as he pulls off, a string of saliva and pre-cum pulling between his lips and the head of Nicky’s cock.

As Nicky watches him, eyes wild with heat, Joe licks his lips, breaking the string, he drags his tongue up the shaft slowly, relishing in the way Nicky’s breathing shifts.

Joe can tell what’s about to happen seconds before it does, in a way that only nine-hundred years of learning Nicky‘s body has taught him. 

Nicky tenses below him, thighs tightening with effort, and in the blink of an eye he has them flipped. 

His hard cock bounces obscenely in Joe’s face, mere inches from Joe’s lips; he reaches out and kisses it, if not just for something to do.

“Please” Nicky begs above him, “Please can I-?”

Joe nods, though he knows Nicky can’t see. “C’mon Nico, please baby, I want it too, I want it-“

He cuts off as Nicky’s cock pushes through his lips.

He relaxes back against the soft spread of the bed, throat open and loose.

His hands wrap around Nicky’s body, his fingers digging into his ass, flirting with the soft, ticklish skin between the cheeks. 

Using his leverage he pushes Nicky further into his mouth, helping him as he picks up a quicker, brutal pace. 

Nicky’s hips piston quick and sharp and Joe can’t do anything but lie there and take it and he loves it so much, his head goes to that fuzzy, warm place it always goes when Nicky uses him like this. 

Nicky’s knees are wobbling where they support him either side of Joe’s body, his elbows keep him up, stopping him from smothering Joe.

Not that Joe would mind. He’s let this man kill him with his sword ten times over, he’d let him kill him with his body any day.

Nicky thrusts into him, his head between his own elbows, angled down so that he can see Joe as well as possible. 

He watches, eyes heavy-lidded as his cock, slick with sweat and saliva and pre-cum, disappears into the hollows of Joe’s cheeks, the head thudding against the silky skin at the base of his throat.

He whines, a high, desperate noise that Joe knows means he’s close.

He glances up, catching Nicky’s eye as he swallows, the muscles in his throat constricting hard around Nicky’s dick.

Nicky yells at that, the rhythm of his hips stutters as he opens his mouth obscenely in a moan that starts as Joe’s name and ends as a pitchy mess of Italian nonsense. 

He comes down Joe’s throat immediately, his pelvis a hard pressure against Joe’s face; keeping him pressed down into the bed as he shudders through it.

Joe takes it. He takes it and he loves it. He loves Nicky.

When Nicky’s stopped shuddering, and his cock has softened in Joe’s mouth, he slips it out, moving his body so he collapses on his back on the bed, a little ways above Joe.

Joe stares, dazed, up at the ceiling, his eyes cloudy as he licks his lips, chasing the taste of Nicky, relishing in the soreness of his throat.

After a moment Nicky moves, his breathing evens out as he crawls over to where Joe is. He runs a hand along Joe’s jean-clad erection, straining up against the zipper.

Joe moans, eyes still unfocused.

“Look at me baby”

Nicky’s voice cuts through the dreary haze in his head, and slowly he brings his eyes round to him.

Nicky smiles, unzipping Joe’s jeans and pulling them and his underwear down in one go, struggling slightly as he wrestles them over Joe’s knees and feet.

Joe releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as his dick jumps free at last, swollen and red, pre-cum leaking steadily from the tip.

In the blink of an eye Nicky straddles Joe’s thighs, his hands rest on his hip-bones, inches from Joe’s cock.

“Keep watching me baby, I’ll make it so good for you”.

He demands Joe’s attention and Joe fights not to close his eyes, keeping them open and steadily on Nicky’s face.

Nicky smiles, and reaches for Joe, slotting his fingers neatly around his dick and moving them ever so slightly.

Joe throws his head back, unable to stop himself as his neglected cock finally gets some attention, the pleasure striking through his body like lightening, leaving him shaking from the force of it.

Nicky’s hand stills and Joe groans in frustration, “Nicky please”

“Look at me Joe”

Joe blinks, breathing deeply before moving his head, Nicky’s free hand comes up to cup his cheek.

“You think you’re alone? You think you are the only one who closes his eyes and loses his world”

The hand on Joe’s cock speeds up, Nicky’s thumb rubbing over the head and stripping along the veins on the underside furiously.

“You are not alone Yusuf. I blink and I see you strapped to a table, I try to sleep and I see that Merrick - Bastard -“

His voices raises at that, and Joe whines, high-pitched and needy.

“-I see him stabbing you over and over only he doesn’t stop and you don’t wake up and that can’t happen because I won’t let it. So you have to understand you are my life, my world Joe, baby, I need you to come for me now, you’re so beautiful please Joe-“

Joe moans, thrusting up off the bed as he comes, his orgasm a force that hits him hard, leaving him boneless and exhausted.

What seems like an endless stream of come splatters across Nicky’s abdomen and hand.

Nicky keeps watching him intensely, his hand doesn’t stop, even as Joe’s cock stops leaking and slowly goes soft, twitching weakly, over-sensitised.

Joe opens his eyes, he hasn’t even realised they’d closed, and when he sees him watching, Nicky rewards him by lifting his own hand to his mouth, and licking the come splatters off, sucking on his own fingers, the noise obscenely loud in the quiet of the room.

He runs his hand through the mess on his stomach and makes short work of that too.

Joe can’t watch for fear he’ll get hard again, so he lets his head fall back against the bed, his hands reach for Nicky and Nicky’s find him at that same moment.

When he moves to sit up Nicky helps him, his hands, now mostly clean, rubbing deep circles into the tense muscles at the bottom of Joe’s back.

“I was so scared”

Joe whispers into Nicky’s collarbone, punctuating the statement with a quick kiss, not far from Nicky’s heart.

“Me too my beloved”

Nicky pushes their foreheads together, closing his eyes as they breathe in sync, the quiet of the room only marred by the muted puffs of breath. 

“We are safe” 

He whispers the words against Joe’s lips, tilting them so they fall against the bed, his hand comes up from Joe’s lower back to cradle his head, protecting it from the fall.

He pulls the blanket up so that it covers their naked waists. 

Falling to the side he leans up on one elbow, his other hand splayed across Joe’s chest, right where his heart is.

“A life without you is not a life I want to live” 

He murmurs, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to each of Joe’s eyelids, which are already falling closed.

Joe reaches out as Nicky turns, pressing himself up against his back. His hand comes around Nicky’s front, lacing their fingers together near his stomach. 

“All and more” He mumbles into the back of Nicky’s neck.

“All and more” Nicky replies.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
